A Sequel- Shadows of Fire
by Bunny Meh
Summary: Can you imagine the future of ninja world another 20 years after the 4th great war? What happens AFTER naruto achieves his dream of becoming hokage? Live happily ever after? I think not. Ten tails revives once again and Konoha falls into another era of chaos... will this new generation have the guts to protect their village?
1. Prologue

**_NOTE: This is a work of pure imaginations. It may even interfere with the actual plot of the Naruto Manga. _**

**_There will be a lot of original characters introduced in this fic as it is based on a futuristic generation._**

**_Some known couples include: Naruto&Hinata, Sasuke&Karin(ok I know not many people support this, but I do!), Shikamaru&Temari, etc... _**

**_Some important original characters include:_**

**_Kuroi- new tentail jinjuriki_**

**_Seisa- this orphan kid, childhood very similar to naruto_**

**_Asuka- Naruto and Hinata's daughter, an only child_**

**_Bear in mind that I am a very inexperienced writer. This is like... the first proper fanfic I wrote, so please, offer me some suggestions and criticism if I need them. _**

**_Sincerely hope this prologue isn't too wordy... :L ... ENJOY!_**

* * *

Prologue

Konoha was at its most vulnerable state since pain singlehandedly destroyed the entire village. 4th great ninja war, that's what they called it in the history books. Though in Naruto's mind, it felt like a bad dream, a nightmare that haunted his mind. He'd wake up in the middle of the night covered in icy-cold sweat, with Obito's soulless pupils still vivid in his mind as he whispered his last words…

_You think you won, Konoha? Just you wait… one day, juubi will be back, and I will redeem my victory!_

* * *

Naruto stirred up again from his recurring dream of the final battle. A dry tear hung at the very corner of his eye, unwilling to leave its home. There was a gap in the curtains beside his bedstead, a ray of bright moon light broke through and touched his matured and creased face. This night, he dreamt of the silhouette of his mate Sasuke walking calmly towards the beaten Obito, extracting ten-tails from him, and sealing it into a child. The child looked new-born, with deep red hair and rags for clothes. Sasuke collapsed next to the child after the ritual was done. Coughing blood, he whispered in the child's ear trembling with exhaustion.

_Kid… from this day on, you are the legacy of Uchiha! This clan and all of my powers now belong to you. You are no longer an orphan; you have your obligations… please, make your ancestors proud. _

Concluding that, he eyed Naruto with a trusting mien and then closed them eternally.

_Naruto, you shall become Hokage in place of me. You were never a traitor; you never broke your promises… I leave this child in your hands. He bares the powers to destroy the world. I've done my part of the bargain, now it's up to you to guide him to the path of light. _

Such were the last words of Uchiha Sasuke, the hero who brought peace to Konoha by sealing the Ten-tailed beast with his own life. It was written in historic records that the monster was so powerful, his body reduced to dust by the overwhelming impact…

Naruto shook his head to rid of the vague imagery. He was now Hokage, the one who will lead Konoha to a better future. More than anyone else, he cannot feel nostalgic.

_Yes, the Genin exam is tomorrow, and a new group of kids from the ninja academy will step into the ninja world. I better look at the list of contestants, _he thought, trying to concentrate.

He sat at his table, lit a candle and flipped open the record book. "Let's see… Asuka will be participating in this test too, I presume."

Uzumaki Asuka, his daughter, never really got along with this 'Hokage dad' went to live with her grandpa in the Hyuuga house. Hinata also followed her there with a worrying heart, leaving Naruto sitting in his room alone, quiet, and missing his family.

He began to read the list. "Natsuki… Shiina… Asuka… Yoko… Seisa… KUROI…" Naruto paused at that name, staring at the photo attachment. The boy had black, yet gleaming big eyes, frail face and smoky grey hair. There was an uncomfortable smile on his face. A smile that is forced and unnatural, as if trying to cover a lake of tears.

"So juubi was able to affect him THAT much… I always remembered him with red hair." Naruto frowned as he stared blankly into the photo. A familiar feeling struck him suddenly that reminded him of his old self. It was the same sorrow in the boy's eyes… the eyes of pity and loneliness.

"Kuroi…" Naruto read his name softly in his room, though the word echoed in the spacious chamber.

_Such a depressing name, this boy, he is perhaps destined to live a life of shadow and darkness,_ the Hokage thought, narrowing his eyebrows and releasing a long sigh.

* * *

The sun was extraordinarily bright the next day. Hundreds of students rushed out of the corridor, screaming, as a loud bell rung in the ninja academy building. Some of these kids were laughing and joyful with a Konoha headband around their forehead or in their hands, while some just walked out silently with eyes of envy.

Naruto gave his formality speech to the new youth ninjas and their parents in the front of the school and greeted each graduate with a warm handshake. He was amazed at their liveliness and willingness to become a great shinobi in the future.

As the ceremony gradually concluded and the crowd disappeared, Naruto suddenly noticed a big tree. It was a dead tree, but in his memories, it was full of fresh green leaves that rustled in the wind, and he'd sit alone on a rope swing watching the others part with their families.

Just as he was about to turn away, a grey figure caught his eye. He walked over cautiously.

A boy sat perfectly within the shades of the dead tree trunk, hugging his knees. His hair was long for a boy, almost shoulder length and messy. The boy detected a figure behind him and quickly spun around like a startled mouse. Naruto recognised him; he was Kuroi, the abandoned child found during the time of warfare. Kuroi stepped away from the tree trunk and gave the Hokage a deep bow. The gleams in his eyes though, tainted with specks of sadness and tears.

"What's the matter, Kuroi?" Naruto asked gently, glancing at his headband clutched tightly in his right hand. "You passed the test, but why are you still crying? You did very well."

Kuroi didn't say anything; he just turned towards the front gate of the ninja academy and fixed his sight onto the shadows of a family of three, hand in hand, exiting the school.

Naruto suddenly understood what he meant. It was the warmth of a family, one that he never had, what he always longed for.

"Kuroi. You received quite an amazing rank on the test, is that right? I think you deserve a treat at Ichiraku ramen." Naruto laughed. Opposite him, Kuroi's eyes widened and his black pupils glistened like diamonds. He let out a chuckle, and dimples appeared on his face.

Naruto took his small, fragile-looking hand and they walked off like father and son. The sun beamed at them, casting a huge shadow behind. Neither of them noticed that ten tentacle-like tails extended from Kuroi's shadow. They were vivid and black, seeming to devour everything in their way.

* * *

"Ah! Felt like ages since I stepped in here! Hey! Naruto's back! The usual flavour for me, please, plus a smaller bowl for this kid." Naruto sniffed with delight as they stepped into the ramen stall.

Kuroi, on the other hand, didn't mind the food anymore. He was more aware of the Hokage's hand still firmly gripping his. It was the first time someone held his hand.

They sat on the stools at the ramen stall and ate their ramen. Kuroi gulped them down at almost super speed. Naruto dropped his jaws at that rapidity. "Here, have the rest of mine… reward for passing the Genin exam at second place overall, with only one point difference to Asuka." Naruto giggled helplessly at the hungry boy, imaging his own arrogant daughter. Kuroi gazed at him again with massive eyes. He quickly made another bow. "Thank you Mr Hokage. You are so kind to me, although I have nothing to repay you…" Kuroi said with a mouthful, and tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Oh yes you do…" Naruto gleamed back at him. "You're like everybody else, a citizen of Konoha, and it is also your responsibility to help protect our home."

"Thank you, Mr Hokage." Kuroi answered, closing his eyes to still the silent, unbroken tears.

"Never mind that, kid. Remember, you're more special than anyone else. Your birth parents may have abandoned you, but now you gained two families…"

"Two… families…?" Kuroi wondered, tilting his head.

"Yes, two families. One is the entire Konoha village; the other is the family who adopted you." Gradually, Naruto's words turned to a whisper. He put his hand on Kuroi's hair. "The Uchiha clan… you are their only heritage. Your full name is UCHIHA KUROI."

Naruto didn't know whether it was right or wrong to tell him that, but he knew that this would give him the courage to live on with a better peace in mind.

_But who'd have predicted that a mere family name inspired the kid so deeply, or that it held so much power, it changed his fate completely…_


	2. The New Team 7

A New Team 7

The small hall is again crowded with people; young ninjas excited to be assigned to their Genin teams. Each of them proudly wearing a shiny headband around the forehead.

"Man! I sure can't wait! I just hope we get into the same team, right?" One boy said to his friend.

"Yeah, of course… but just look at the chances… there are like… more than 20 people here, which means about 7 teams… then we really only have one seventh chance…" His friend groaned back nervously. "I just hope I don't end up with some scary intimidating people…"

"What? Are you kidding me? Intimidating? Oh please, aren't I the most intimidating person here? Huh? And besides, the only person known for **that** kind of reputation is that Asuka girl. Man, what a temper she has… but she's hot, so it's okay I guess." The boy just rambled on, fully forgetting his pessimistic friend.

The door squeaked open as a man with a scar across his face stepped in with a paper list. The hall fell silent at once at his menacing appearance as he stood waiting for full attention before beginning his speech.

"You may call me master Iruka. In the future, you will not be seeing a lot of me in your journey of shinobi so I do not expect you to remember this name. However, what you should take with you today are the names of your tutor and fellow team mates. These people are your companions for life. I will now begin to call out your groups."

Iruka cleared his deep throat and began. "Team one. Your tutor is Mr Sarutobi Konohamaru… these three people please stand up…"

After he called up three unfamiliar names, a dark-haired girl gave a huge sneer through her nose and bit her lips. "I knew it! Dad was doing that on purpose! He'd never let me in Konohamaru Sensei's team…" She lowered her head and let her heavy fringe dangle right down to her chin.

"Hey! Look at Asuka over there!" The same boy shouted. "Looks like she really wanted to be in team 1. Well, good that she isn't chosen, coz now I still have a chance!"

"Wait… Seisa… this is weird… isn't she the Hokage's daughter? Couldn't she just ask her dad to put her in that team?" His analytical friend added again with frowning eyebrows.

Overhearing that, veins started appearing on the girl's forehead. 'Hokage's daughter'… she hated that phrase. Because of it, she never made true friends. Because of that, she was never recognised for herself, always for her dad. Not many even knew her name, only her face and 'Hokage's daughter.'

"Oh yea? What about being the Hokage's daughter? I don't need him. I got here all by myself! I even graduated a year early, and it has nothing to do with him!" She scolded. "You wanted to be in the same team as me? Fine, if that really happened, I will beat you up till you can't stand up for a month." She added, smirking proudly.

Seisa didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He felt like his jaws already touched the cold marble ground. No, he felt like CRYING… that the girl o his dreams not only rejected him, but swore to break his bones.

"Ahhh… Natsuki, it's all your fault! Why'd you have to say that? And guess what, for some reason, now it's all my fault!" Seisa cried, shaking his friend by the shoulders.

"Hey… chill, dude. I w-was only trying to help you get some attention… a-at least she knows who you are now." The nervous kid added, staggering.

"SILENCE." Shouted Iruka. He's getting rather frustrated that the same drama happened EVERY TIME. These kids just never learn to settle down with what they have.

The hall once again drew their attention back from the ridiculous conversation and looked at Iruka. He continued once again.

"… … … very well… now, team 6, your instructor is Mater Inari, another very sophisticated sensei. These students please stand up. Senji… Natsuki… and Mihana."

"Yes!" Breathed Seisa quietly to himself. "Now I'll definitely be in the same team as Asuka. Luck is on my side after all." He mumbled.

"Um… not trying to ruin your moment of happiness, but I think you have more to worry than laugh…" Warned Ntsuki. "Firstly, We're not in the same team… secondly… didn't she just say she was going to beat you up if you ended up in the same team? And now that I'm gone, who will be on your side?!"

Seisa almost turned green upon hearing that. He slowly turned his head to face Asuka and found her staring back at him with rage.

"Master Iruka! How could you be so cruel…? Didn't you hear from her earlier? She's… going to kill me!" Seisa quivered.

"Silence." Iruka demanded again, calmly. Though this time, his voice echoed around the empty hall of only a few people. "Feel privileged, kid. Because your tutor only started the job, we assigned your team two of our top ranking students."

"Uh… that's me… right?" Seisa queried happily, his frowns turned completely upside down.

"No. they are Asuka and Kuroi… and you, unfortunately, you scored last." Iruka added with a bitter laugh. This kid reminded him of Naruto almost 20 odd years ago.

"Phehahaha…" Asuka burst out laughing at the ludicrous sight. Then she remembered something odd, the third person in her cell. She had never noticed such a person before, nor did she sense any other presence in the room but herself, Seisa and the few teachers. Finally, she spotted this grey figure at the very back corner of the hall. His face was all pale and frail, and his hair messy and untidy. He looked almost like a ghost, she thought, a scene that jumped right out of a horror movie. She felt a sudden chill down her spine and shivered at the thought.

Kuroi felt pity towards Seisa. He watched him from the back of the hall this whole time. Seisa was also an orphan, as he heard before, yet he was able to make good friends and live a good life.

Asuka, however, he didn't particularly like. She just seemed cocky and full of herself. Especially when the Hokage mentioned her name at the ramen stall yesterday, all that Kuroi saw in his narrowing eyes were helplessness and frustration.

Iruka had sweat running down his neck now as he tried to control his fury. "Okay, I guess we all know who we are now, team 7. Your instructor will be Hisui Sensei. He's quite new but still very talented. Now, please, get your butts out of here if you want to argue."

* * *

The big classroom was shouting with silence as the three people sat quietly waiting for their instructor to arrive. At first, the tension was on Asuka's rage towards Seisa, but later settled and directed on Kuroi. Neither Seisa nor Asuka really noticed this pale, pretty kid back in ninja academy. He was way too quiet and always curled up in a corner.

_So this is Kuroi… he doesn't look that bad, now that he's in the sun… _thought Asuka, slightly blushing. She didn't know whether it was the sun that made her face hot or was it her focus on Kuroi's face. It was the first time she actually appreciated her emo-styled fringe that covers literally half her face. It shielded half of her embarrassment.

After about an hour of waiting in awkwardness, Seisa felt like he had enough! "Ok, that's it! Do we even have an instructor? Other classes left for their training already, and we're still here mingling… I'll teach him…" Seisa grabbed a board eraser from the desk and placed it on top of the entrance door. "That'll teach him a lesson." He blamed, irritated.

Asuka mocked at him: "Hahahaa! I doubt he'll fall for that! Only losers like you would be careless enough to-"

**BAM**

The eraser fell on the head of a grown man who pushed open the door suddenly.

"Owwwwch… guess I deserved that…" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. The three students examined the guy in front of them in confusion.

He wore a proper Jounin jacket and had bandages wrapped around his lower legs and arms. His headband covered the top of his head like a hat, and straight brown hair suspend from the band on either side of his face. The instructor was puffing as if he ran all morning.

"Sorry about being late, my fellow students. Sensei was… um… kinda lost. You see, this school is impressively big, and being first time on the job, you can't blame me for being late. Haha." He explained in a hurry, still catching his breath. "Anyway, call me Master Hisui. What are your names?" He asked and smiled so brightly that his eyes became two thin, curvey lines.


	3. Hisui's Weird Tastes

**Sometimes, I feel like my characters aren't vivid enough... :L**

**Anything new I should try?**

* * *

_Konoha has an impressive will of fire._

_Its flares are bright and vivid. _

_This flame will cast an enormous shadow upon its village, _

_its people... _

_one day,_

_it will devour them all._

_ -Ten tails_

* * *

Hisui's Weird Tastes

"That's it!" Asuka banged her fists on the wooden table, denting it. Her arms were clearly shaking with madness. "I waited so long, just to find another useless ninja? What's worse, he's expected to guide me?"

Firming his posture suddenly, Hisui narrowed his eyes at the raging Asuka. His eyes met hers. His were calm as ice, hers as violent as a thunderstorm.

"Never judge your opponent by first impression, you'll never see beneath the surface. First lesson for you, young lady." Hisui breathed while retrieving his piercing vision. The reckless smile on his face clearly dropped to a grave frown. The atmosphere instantly warped into a spine-chilling strain. Sweat broke down Asuka's small cheeks as she sensed an enormous chakra rising near the door way where their new teacher stood. She felt like he was wearing a warm orange mask before, now crumbled to the ground, revealing his bitter soul.

"H-ha ha… nice to meet you, sensei… my name is Seisa…" Seisa shrugged, afraid to break the ice.

Miraculously, the freezing atmosphere shattered like glass and the warmth of sunlight suddenly filled the room. The daunting sensation on Hisui's face was now nowhere to be seen.

He put on his harmless smile. "Well, well, well, aren't you a heart-warming one, Seisa. Much more approachable than those other two…" Hisui replied, clearly implying something.

"Now then, let's make proper introductions this time. I am Sarutobi Hisui, your teacher. A Jounin, yes, it was my childhood dream and is already accomplished. Your turn."

Silence.

"Ok, shy kids, speak up. Tell me your names and your dream for the future or something. I'll start with you, young lady."

Asuka stood up clutching her fits tightly and biting her lips. Her straight shoulder length hair settled calmly on top of her right eye. It was a byakugan that she hid. She was only born with one, for some weird reason and it's almost become a humiliation for her reputation in the Hyuuga family.

"Uzumaki Asuka." She said, with her ordinary eye shut. "My dream is far beyond yours. I want to join the Anbu and protect the village from the inside out."

"Wow…" gasped Hisui. "I totally imagined you being more like your father, outgoing and less preserved. Guess I was wrong." He studied Asuka's appearance carefully. She had a small structure, yet stood steadily on the floor, not showing a trace of weakness.

"Next." That's all he said, as there was another person that held his interest; the boy who sat at the furthest side that remained silent through the whole time.

Seisa shot out of his seat energetically, forgetting all the fear on his body just a minute ago. "Good-day sir! I'm Seisa, as I said before. My dream is to make better ramen than the ichiraku!" Seisa shared merrily.

Hisui rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Ok, good luck studying ninjutsu, Seisa," he laughed. "Let's move on."

Kuroi stood up slowly. His head was down, clearly exposing the tip of a black mark at the side of his neck. "H-hello… my name is Kuroi. I'm not sure about my dreams. Guess I just want to be normal…" he broke off in the middle of the sentence, swallowing back the rest of his words.

_Ah… so this is the kid who became a vessel for the ten tailed beast. He IS different from your average kid. _Hisui thought to himself. Just an hour ago, the Hokage summoned him suddenly and entrusted him with this top-secret. He was to make this child into a great shinobi who could protect himself.

"Um… now that we all kind of know about each other, I have a simple test for you. If all of you pass, congratulations, you are officially my underling. If any one of you fails, too bad, you all shoo back to the ninja academy. Understand?"

"So this is a test of teamwork? So you got us to introduce ourselves so we can trust each other in battle?" Asuka analysed big-headedly, folding her arms in from of her chest.

"Hm… good idea, but not quite close, girl. It is purely based on individual performances." Hisui responded tilting his head and letting his neat hair drift off his face.

"Listen carefully to your task." Hisui went on. "Because these days, ninja all rely on special abilities to thrive in the world, I will need each one of you to perform a special skill that you possess. If I'm impressed, you pass. If I'm not, you fail. Understand?"

"That's just absurd." Asuka shouted. "What is the point of this? Sounds to me like whoever you like gets to pass."

"Have fun preparing, kids~" Hisui ignored her questing and slipped out of the door. His last sentence echoed along the door way. "Same place, same time tomorrow morning…"

* * *

The afternoon sun shone on three small shadows walking in a line along a muddy trail. Seisa's bright creamy hair stood out the most in the middle between Asuka and Kuroi who both had dark hair. They were walking silently, thinking hard with frowning foreheads. They couldn't abandon each other because Hisui will only pass them if they all impress him, so Seisa pulled them together to share 'impressive' things.

"Y'know, however I think about it, you're the only one holding us down at the moment, Seisa." Asuka grumbled. "Unlike you, who waste your time eating ramen, Kuroi and I actually worked hard and mastered a lot of ninjutsu. Come to think of it, how'd you pass anyway?"

"Hey! Don't look down on me just because I'm not a top scholar! Tell you what, I have a very impressive trick up my sleeve that's better than all of yours added together." Seisa argued, eyeing Asuka and Kuroi.

They arrived at a clear ground in the woods where some students from ninja academy trained their accuracy skills. The ground there was bumpy with dagger holes on the ground and random kunai and throwing stars scattered all over the place.

Asuka picked up a four-point star. "Kuroi. How many stars can you throw at once? Sure you passed the Genin exam with full credit." she asked, handing him a stack of stars just picked up from the ground.

"Not sure… I… only threw how many ever they gave me." Kuroi reflected nervously. "I think six…?"

"Hah! How many ever they gave you, sounds tough enough." Seisa mocked. "Bet you can't do more than six."

"Let me try!" Kuroi spoke back, taking the offence completely. He snatched over the stack of throwing stars from Asuka.

Seisa widened his eyes in shock. He never thought that quiet, fragile kid even had the energy to be provoked. Asuka however, was quietly observing Kuroi. Her conscience was at a debate with her gut feeling. There's something odd with the kid, she thought. He looked pale and exhausted, but almost beat her in the Genin rankings, meaning he couldn't have been bad at all. Something else about him was off too… his chakra… she could grasp with her byakugan that underneath his natural, rich chakra, there was a blob of pitch black.

"Uh… do you really think sensei would be pleased with me just chucking a few throwing stars?" Kuroi doubted.

"Well that all depends on the number." Asuka added. "Now hurry up and show us!"

Kuroi took a wide step into his throwing stance and closed his eyes. He did this every time before aiming at a target. It felt like another pair of eyes was open in place of his, and it would draw out a familiar touch, like he'd done it before. On his fingertips were ten throwing stars all together, he crossed his arms and let his hands rest on either side of his face. Taking a deep breath, he swung his arms out, letting out the ten rotating metal stars. They spun outwards, then covered an arc in mid-air and landed closely against one another lined on one piece of log.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

Asuka and Seisa stared with disbelief. Not only were the ten stars lined neatly in a row, but only three unsteady sounds were heard from the log due to the steadiness. Kuroi froze in his striking position, unable to move. A stinging pain arose from his head as his senses blurred. He had to drive chakra into the stars to direct their route. Perhaps he'd drawn too much?

Just as his vision turned to pitch black, he heard a heavy voice calling… "**_Kuroi… come to me…_**"


End file.
